The International Federation of Robotics (IFR) and the United Nations Economic Commission for Europe (UNECE) categorize robots into industrial robots and service robots. Service robots can be categorized into professional use and domestic use. Domestic robots can be applied to household chores, entertainment (for education, information, games, etc.), and so on. While domestic robots are getting popular, they tend to be specialized in certain tasks and quite costly. The challenge of making domestic robots a commodity is still there. Meanwhile, smart phones are becoming ubiquitous and commoditized. Smart phones possess some capabilities such as powerful CPU, camera, microphone, speaker, touch screen for sensing, internet access via wireless connection, etc. The situation presents an opportunity for commoditizing domestic robots.